This invention relates to recording devices and, more particularly, to a multi-unit recording device wherein the individual units are readily indexed.
In business establishments, there exists a need for leaving messages for persons not immediately present in the office. For example, a particular individual may be in and out of the office during the day and while that individual is out of the office, there may be a number of telephone calls requiring the individual's attention when he returns to the office. It is not uncommon for a single telephone operator or secretary to take all the messages for a large number of different individuals. Typically, such message taking has been done by writing the message on, for example, a large blackboard, a piece of paper, or individual slips or paper. These prior methods present distinct disadvantages. For example, using a common blackboard or piece of paper, an individual has no privacy regarding regarding incoming messages. When using individual slips of paper, such slips are easily misplaced or lost. It is therefore apparent that a need exists for a more efficient way of taking messages.
There are also many instances where an individual would like to record a thought that comes to mind, which thought may be totally unrelated to the work at hand. These different thoughts that occur during the course of a day may be in different unrelated categories. The individual having the thoughts may then wish to record same on separate slips of paper which may then be placed, for example, in separate files or envelopes assigned to the different categories for future retrieval. Again, such slips of paper have a tendency to be misplaced or lost. It is therefore apparent that a need exists for more efficient ways of recording ideas in different categories.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide efficient indexable apparatus for recording categorized thoughts or messages.
It is another object of this invention to provide such apparatus for recording voice messages.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such apparatus which is expandable to any desired number of categories or individuals.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such an expandable indexed apparatus which is relatively economical.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide such an economical expandable indexed apparatus which comprises a master unit and a plurality of slave units, each of the slave units having a minimum amount of component parts therein, with the master unit containing the bulk of the component parts.